Black Moon
by dshescritora
Summary: "A tragedy to the Hale family may strike for the second time on a dark moon, starting with the son." A prophecy on the fate of the Hale family unfolds. Derek finds himself in danger- with another ex-girlfriend seemingly behind it, yet again . More than a supernatural case, he encounters revelations from his previous relationship with Alana, including a child that they have lost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In the recent weeks, Scott and his pack had been on their toes. A series of _non-supernatural _killings again rocked the town. As Sheriff Stilinski further investigated, however, all the cases are tied to the supernatural. What's more, they've found clues suggesting that Derek Hale is yet again a target.

To Derek's annoyance, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia have appointed themselves as his protectors. "Seriously, you kids. It is school you should be worrying yourselves with, not me," Derek growled. He is certainly grateful to have some people look after him, but he's more worried than these teenagers' safety than his own.

"Derek, you can't handle this by yourself. Look, we've proven that when we stick together, uh, we do great working as a team. Strength in numbers!" Scott argued, making Derek chuckle.

Stiles' mouth dropped. "Dude, seriously? This is no laughing matter. Come on!" Stiles is an even more hyperactive spaz than he usually already is. "God, you have a penchant for sociopathic women, don't you?"

Stiles was this time referring to his ex-girlfriend, Alana, who has been in town at about the same time that the new case started. Derek doesn't want to believe though that it is Alana who's after him—or who had been behind the other killings of the supernatural.

"We're not sure if it's her, Stiles. You've concluded, what, based on a single statement?"

His cousin spoke. "Derek, that statement may just be as good as a threat. 'Derek Hale should be extra careful to stay out of harm's way."

"Malia…" He said in a warning tone.

"Derek, we overheard it! She said those words to Dr. Deaton!" Scott recalled of his first encounter of Derek's ex-girlfriend. Just as mysterious and dark as Derek is when they first met him, her words to Dr. Deaton when she visited his clinic made Scott wary of what her intentions truly are.

"Then there's the prophecy, Derek. Surely, you won't doubt words from Satomi, right? Even she is worried about you! There's an, uhm, evidence we can tie to your ex, and that's enough reason for us to be suspicious of her." Kira, according to Scott, was now taking training with her Katana even more seriously. Kids.

Then they turned to Lydia. Among the teenagers, it was only Lydia who liked Alana, and who would share his opinion that it may not be her who's after him.

"What?" The banshee rolled her eyes and pouted at her friends' expressions—their non-verbally telling her to go side with them. "Let me get this straight. You, fine, we think it's her because of the warning she told Dr. Deaton, she's so mysterious, and she's ridiculously and unbelievably smart and beautiful." Her admiration was evident in the last few words.

Stiles nodded. "Well, yes. Especially to 'ridiculously and unbelievably smart and beautiful'. Come on, Lydia, Derek. I may have a huge crush on her, but that doesn't keep me from objectively analyzing the events!" Stiles was supposed to say something else, but he received dagger looks from Malia. "Just a silly crush, Malia. I'm a teenage boy, it's a very human thing to do," he explained, to which Malia just raised her brow.

Close to losing her temper, his cousin is. Derek chuckled. "I've talked to her—"

"You what?!" shouted stiles.

"Dude!" from Scott.

"Dereeek!" Malia sounded like his mother.

He exhaled. "I've talked to Lana. I asked her for details—why she's here in Beacon Hills, and more importantly, if she's involved in any way in the supernatural killings."

"And…?"

"She's in Beacon Hills for research-consultancy work. The town's a few minute drive to her research site, so it's practical to stay here for the duration of her work. Knowing Lana, she likes the somehow laidback feel of the town. It complements the toxicity with her work. And no, she's not involved in the cases. She doesn't have the reason to kill any of the victims." Derek had listened to her heartbeat to check if she was lying. She wasn't, as it beat in a slow, steady fashion. He'd wished though to have heard her erratic heartbeats—as caused by his nearness to her. He loved the way he can make her feel—but that was when they were still together.

"But what about what she'd told Scott's boss?" Malia doesn't look like she's relenting on the issue.

"She's heard of the killings. She knows about me—of our kind, Malia. Lana and Dr. Deaton were talking about the killings, of who are involved, and that's the context of the "Derek Hale should be careful." statement." He titled his head, a non-verbal way of asking _"So, we're done now?"_

Lydia sighed dramatically. "Well, it's not her. All that has to be done was to ask, before jumping to any conclusions. Guys, it's a good thing that we have a 'lead'," Lydia emphasized the word 'lead'. "But just focusing on her based on non-conclusive evidence is counterproductive! What if it's someone else, and we don't realize he's so close already because our eyes had been on the wrong person all this time?" The ever logical, smart Lydia's now bringing her winning argument to the table.

The room fell silent—even the hyperactive spaz who always has to have the last say in an argument seems to have backed down, well, a little.

x

Scott and his friends have left his loft a few minutes ago, and he was left thinking about the recent events. His mind should be preoccupied with solving who is after him (and behind the supernatural killings), but his mind was more on Alana.

Five years his junior, Alana had been a constant fixture in the Hale household since she was a child. Derek remembers her mother being so fond of Alana, treating her like her own. Even as a child, Alana had always been smart and beautiful, making her quite a charming child to adults. Lana though has always been a sickly child, and later on, an insecure teenager, resulting in her difficulty to make friends with her peers. It was only to him and sisters that Alana had warmed up to.

When Alana's grandfather, a druid of another family, died, she remained close to his family. Growing up into a beautiful (albeit still insecure) teenager, Derek became a self-appointed 'gatekeeper', keeping her legions of admirers at a distance. Then the Hale family tragedy happened (Derek was in his early twenties, and Laura in her mid-twenties).

The event badly scarred Derek emotionally. He blamed himself for his family's demise. Lana, however, pulled him out of his misery. Derek couldn't tell who was more vulnerable then: Lana who was quite young, and had zero experience in romantic relationships, or Derek who had been all those years struggling to keep his feelings for Lana nothing more than brotherly.

With Lana always by his side, being his beacon of light in his darkest days, Derek fell in love with her even more. Lucky him because Lana loved him, too. A little over a year after the Hale House fire, he and Lana had become a couple, much to Laura's approval.

Everything was blissful between them. They lived together in Pennsylvania where Lana was finishing her Master's degree (she was quite ahead of people her age), and he went on working on his stock market and real estate investments. Derek offered marriage to Lana, but she refused due to her personal issues on marriage. They fought over it a couple of times, but Derek would always relent—having Lana by his side is what matters anyway, married or not.

Then came the time when he had to let her go. Derek drove her away so she can spread her wings. It could qualify as a bad break-up, but Derek believes that it was for the best. He had to make Lana believe he doesn't need her anymore so she would go ahead and explore the world that has always been waiting for her.

On the day that Lana left for England, Derek came back to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lana parked her car in front of Dr. Deaton's clinic. The other day, she asked the Hale family's former druid to help her get in touch with Satomi. She needed both their help to keep Derek safe.

Satomi was already with Dr. Deaton, both smiled at her.

"Dr. Deaton, Auntie Satomi, I'm sorry I have to involve you in this." She hates to drag other people in the mess, but she just has to so she can get on with her mission.

Satomi gently tapped her cheek. "Nonsense, Lana. We, too, have made a promise to Talia that we'll do what we can to look after her children."

Dr. Deaton nodded in agreement. "Well, then, are there any new details on this matter? What can we do next?"

Lana took out her laptop and a journal "I have made a digital copy of my grandfather's journal. But it's in his other notebook that I found notes that I think would help us." She turned to the pages she was referring to. "The prophecy, '_A tragedy to the Hale family may strike for the second time on a dark moon, starting with the son.'—_ I think 'dark moon' may be in reference to the Black Moon."

Lana has been trying to piece things together—who could be after Derek and when, more importantly. It's on the latter that she thinks has somehow been accounted for.

"The Black Moon?" Satomi looked puzzled.

"Yes. It's often associated with pagans, but my grandfather traced that it's originally a practice among werewolf packs and other supernatural beings. The black moon signifies a new beginning—one that is governed by a strong force or power. There's a price that has to be paid though."

"Sacrifices," supplied Dr. Deaton.

She nodded. "It's somehow similar to the five-fold sacrifice: virgins, philosophers, warriors, guardians, and healers. It'd only need one of each though—along with a triad." Lana looked at Dr. Deaton and Satomi, who just nodded for her to continue. "Now, the ritual has to take place not before or during the black moon, but in between two black moons. That means we have to trace when it could have started. Three months ago, on a night of a dark moon, one of the last to have been killed by who we probably thought was the benefactor's hired killer is a doctor from another pack."

Satomi inhaled sharply. "The healer."

"But if only five sacrifices have to be made, along with the triad, why does the death count continue to increase?" Dr. Deaton's forehead was furrowed in puzzlement. He has been keeping track of the death count in the previous months upon learning that the first three cases were all supernaturals. The case of the Benefactor may have been closed, but the killings being resumed so shortly after has been quite alarming.

"Not all of them are werewolves, Dr. Deaton."

Satomi's face turned grim. "How many werewolves have been sacrificed by now?"

"Four. Healer, warrior, guardian, and philosopher. They're from different werewolf packs, some have just recently moved in town. They'd been lured by the Nemeton, I presume."

"But why are werewolves being the target?" It was from Dr. Deaton.

"It's a sacrifice for a new beginning of a wolf pack, Dr. Deaton. My grandfather had made notes of sacrifices of the Black Moon that had been made. There were those by wendigos and other supernaturals, but more sacrifices were made by werewolves. The ritual of the Black Moon requires that whoever does it sacrifices those of his kind."

"But why Talia's son?"

"My theory is that it's because Derek is one of the few werewolves who can fully shape shift into a wolf. It's a known symbol of power among your kind. Now, the other two are the protector and the vessel. The protector's like a guardian—only far more capable, like an omnipresent god. The protector symbolizes the pack's shield from any and every harm that may come their way. The vessel, on the other hand, is of abundance. Fluid, far-reaching, the sacrifice of a pack will ensure that every member will flourish. Whoever it is that's behind this is after creating an invincible pack—one that's far superior than an alpha pack. It's the new beginning that he wants from the Black Moon."

Both Dr. Deaton and Satomi's faces were now grim. They are apparently up against a force that will stop at nothing for his selfish desires.

x

Lana was driving back to the apartment downtown she's renting. Satomi herself will investigate using her networks on who's behind the Black Moon ritual. It would've been easier if they were to mobilize her pack members, but Satomi doesn't want to endanger any of them in this mission.

She's known both Dr. Deaton and Satomi since she was a child, and have considered them as her uncle and aunt. She often saw them whenever they were at the Hale household, meeting with Derek's mother back then. As much as she doesn't want to hide things from them, she just couldn't tell them that she might be a target herself.

Lana is Derek's protector. She's not exactly a supernatural, but she possesses abilities that, well, aren't exactly human. It had been a painful process to become one. It's out of sheer will and character that one becomes a protector (like how it is for a true alpha).

A month after she and Derek broke up three years ago, she found out that she was pregnant with his child. It hadn't been an easy pregnancy for her, and against the advice of her doctor, she went on with it. She was torn about telling Derek or not, since he had been very clear that he wanted out of the relationship. She never mustered the courage to tell him, and the need was lost just as she miscarried Derek's son on her 5th month of pregnancy.

It scarred her. She couldn't function at all; all she could think of was the baby she had lost and all she could feel was pain. Then the miscarriage resulted in complications, causing her health to nearly fail. At that moment that she was at her closest to death, she thought of nothing but Derek and their baby—of how she had not been able to protect them from harm, from herself.

The doctors in England were able to save her. Months after the incident though, she began experiencing changes in her body. She'd suddenly feel weak and tired at times. Or even be in pain, as if she'd been beaten. The answers to her curious case slowly came to her, starting, when at one time, she'd seen the veins in her arms suddenly darkening, simultaneous with feeling pain all over her body. Lana has seen it before with Derek, Aunt Talia, and Laura. It happens to them when they try to absorb the pain inflicted on other people.

She then remembered an entry on her grandfather's journals about protectors. They're humans who are fiercely loyal and protective of their masters, oftentimes of werewolves. The process is still unclear on how one becomes a protector. What are known of, at least, is that it is out of sheer will that a human can become a protector. Protectors don't possess much ability—only that they can take away the pain and heal who they are protecting. They can also protect them from death—simply put, sacrifice their lives should the supernaturals they 'dedicated to' face death.

It still is a puzzle to Lana how she really became a protector. One thing she's sure though is that she is Derek's protector. Her hunch was confirmed a few months after she'd learned of her new abilities.

"_It's nice to hear from you, Lana. I hope you're doing well in England." It was Christmas, and Lana decided to phone Dr. Deaton to say her greetings. They've been talking over the phone for a few minutes now, exchanging updates on each other's lives._

"_I guess I am, Dr. Deaton. Ahm, h-how's Derek, by the way? I heard that he's back in Beacon Hills." Lana hoped that the druid has some details that can somehow let her confirm her hunch. _

"_He and Laura are back. I haven't met with them yet though, but I saw Derek the other day at the gasoline station—with his shirt sleeves torn, and an already faint mark of bruise on his head. He seems to be a magnet for trouble, just as for girls," Dr. Deaton chuckled in amusement. _

_With this, Lana's almost sure that she is a protector for Derek. Well, who else would she want to protect? Who else has she been trying to care for all these years but Derek—her first love, the father of her unborn child—_Don't go in there, Lana, _she warned herself._

_After a few more exchanges, Lana ended the call to Dr. Deaton. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where have you been?" Derek asked with a frown on his head, as soon as Lana stepped into her apartment.

Lana's keys made a noise as they hit the floor. "My god, Derek, you startled me! What are you doing in the dark—no, make that my apartment?!" Lana glared at him like he was a kid who did something that displeases mum.

"I brought your favorites. I thought you didn't get a proper welcome," he said nonchalantly.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Oh-kay. But surely, there's more to your being quite generous as to bring me welcome-to-Beacon-Hills-cheese-and-wine, Derek. What is it?"

"I asked a question first." Derek raised his brow. It's almost 12 midnight, and she doesn't exactly have many acquaintances to visit in town on a Saturday night.

"Well, I did grocery shopping—and visited old acquaintances in town." Lana's expression told him she won't be telling him more details.

He exhaled, trying to control his temper (or jealousy, if he'd be very honest). Derek just shrugged, and grabbed the wine. He popped the bottle open, and poured wine in two glasses.

Lana then sat at the couch, and took the glass he offered. "Thank you, Derek, really." Lana smiled at him, enough to keep his mind off his concerns. "Hmmm… You've always had an excellent choice, Derek." Lana raised the glass she just took a sip from.

"You think so, huh?" It was more of just a rhetorical question though. He joined Lana in the couch. "How have you been?" Derek asked, staring at Lana's face intently. He had badly missed this woman, and he's shamelessly unafraid to show it.

Lana cocked her brow. "Really, Mr. Hale? This is a let's-catch-up-with-each-other kind of thing?" She eyed him suspiciously, albeit playfully.

He laughed. "Yes, it is, Lana." Then he added, "The last time we talked, it was more of a confrontation, and not much of a 'Nice to see you again in Beacon Hills kind of thing'," Derek teased.

It was Lana's turn to laugh, "Damn right, Derek. I never thought I had the potential of becoming a sociopathic ex-girlfriend," Lana lightly quipped, making him chuckle in amusement.

After they split, he and Lana didn't talk to each other for months. To both their and even his sister's surprise though, they started keeping in touch again, albeit not as frequent and rather intimate as before. When Derek tries to think of why, he'd credit it to Lana and him being long-time friends (Lana's actually almost a family)—a bond he'd consider to be stronger that the romantic one they'd relatively shortly had. Admittedly, Lana would be that one woman he'd perennially adore.

He was immediately back to being serious, remembering what really brought him here. "Lana, believe me, I'm glad to see you here in Beacon Hills. But this place isn't safe anymore— at least now. People around me get hurt, Lana. I don't want you to be one of them." _Not you. _

Lana swallowed, her face now devoid of emptions. She actually looked hurt. "You're asking me to leave." It wasn't a question.

"It's for your own good," he firmly said. "I can make arrangements for you in the next town. I've actually found a couple of apartments that could be to your liking. Not as laidback as it is in Beacon Hills, but you'd like it there—and it's a shorter drive to your work." Derek feels so heartless, but he just has to do this for Lana's safety.

Lana sighed deeply. "You're driving me away for the second time around, Derek Hale." She smiled bitterly. "You're giving me an illusion of recourse when you know I have none. You know that I'd just keep on going, but I'm getting tired of this, Derek."

Derek was stunned as Lana was almost confrontational—which was so unlike of her. "Lana—"

Lana stood up, raising her hands in frustration. "Know what, I'd be even more grateful if you'd just leave me alone, Derek. Oh, and don't worry. You're not the only one who keeps on losing people around you. I do, too, so I won't take it against you should anything happen to me as I'm an unfortunate case myself." Derek detected pain and anguish in Lana's voice this time that really puzzled him. Her words were actually a little cryptic as he doubts she was referring to her family—or even him.

"Give me a few more weeks, Derek. I'd hate to move again. My project's ending earlier than expected, and I'd be taking the first flight back to England as soon as I wrap it up." Lana was back to her usual composed self—the switch baffling Derek even more.

He just nodded, not wanting to insist what he wants anymore as it will only upset her. "Alright. But should you need anything while you're here, let me know. Please." Derek Hale doesn't always do 'please', but this (she) is a different matter.

"Okay," she said in almost a whisper. "It's been a long day for me. Please lock the door—or the window when you leave," Lana said dismissively.

x

Derek can't still stop thinking about Lana and the conversation they'd had last night—technically, quite early in the morning today. He couldn't tell why, but Lana's statements were just so puzzlingly… meaningful. He sighed, and just tried to concentrate on his driving on his way to the animal clinic. He needed to see Scott's boss to check if there's anything else he could tell him about the prophecy or who they could be up against to.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud thump on his car's roof—like something heavy hit it. Jumped on top of it, rather. _Speaking of the devil._

Derek drove faster, heading for the Preserve. When he got off the car, the creature was no longer on the roof, but he caught a whiff of its scent, pointing him deep into the woods. His senses were heightened as he followed the trail.

A few minutes later, he still couldn't see the creature; the sound, movement, and scent his senses would catch are rather too faint. Seemingly out of nowhere, he was grabbed in his shoulder, and sent flying to the air.

Derek shape-shifted to his full wolf form—painfully so, as he was apparently wounded by his predator. He got a good look of who, more appropriately, what it is. It's a shape-shifted werewolf as well. But one who's more of a monster, than it is a human in form. An alpha who's given up nearly all of his humanity in exchange of perhaps revenge like Peter, power, or maybe something else.

He took an offensive stance, ready to attack the alpha after him. Derek hates to admit but even in his full wolf form, this supernatural is still way stronger than him. This sends another message though—that it won't be stopped until it has finished off what it started—or someone finishes it off.

In the next few moments, the Beacon Hills Preserve served once again as an arena for two battling wolves, each of them fighting for survival. Derek's sure he inflicted wounds on the bigger wolf, but he could feel that it is him who will be tending to more wounds. That is, should he live after this. Clearly, this alpha wants him dead.

The next thing that Derek knew, the alpha has gone for his neck, and he was down on the ground. It's managed to inflict an even more fatal wound on him that he could no longer move despite his resolve to keep on fighting. The bigger wolf stared down at him for a few more seconds, then retreated deeper into the wounds, It has seen how close he is to breathing his last.

Derek involuntarily shifted to his human form. He let out an already weak warning roar for Scott and his pack. The alpha got what it wanted. Lana should be safe now.


End file.
